Jack Furie
Early Life Jack Furie Jr. was born in Glasgow, Scotland, Earth. He lived with his brothers, sister and his mother. He was a quiet, sensitive young boy, unlike his many rough-and-tumble brothers. He was often beaten up on the rough streets of his old home, but his brothers were good at protecting him. Following in his brothers' footsteps, he joined the local boxing club at age 11 and had a mediocre amateur boxing career. While he was technically sound, he was an extremely nervous boxer. His nerves prevented him from reaching his full potential. This didn't bother young Jack, however, because he had never considered boxing as a career. Upon reflection, Jack realized he was only fighting to impress his older brothers. Military Career '77th "Strawn's Sabretooths" Mobile Infantry Battalion' Jack Furie Jr. enlisted in the MI at age sixteen. His older brother had sent the family letters about his time in the MI. These letters inspired young Jack to enlist. He was assigned to the Yukon and sent on his first assignment mere weeks after his older brother was executed. Young Jack Furie was not much of a soldier, but he applied to become a medic, which he found himself good at. He was, by all accounts, an immature and irresponsible boy who regretted enlisting. After an incident with Sevda Iseltov and James Stiles, he left the medical division and focused his efforts on becoming an officer. Sadly, a promotion to Corporal was not to come until one fateful day over a year after his enlistment. He transformed from an immature young private into a hardass corporal in a matter of days, enforcing a strict regime of PT and discipline onto the others below him. He was promoted to Sergeant soon after that and assigned to 2Lt. James Theo's platoon on the new ship, the AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy. He was promoted to Staff Sergeant shortly after being assigned to Theo's platoon, and he was often in charge of the platoon on operations as 2Lt. Theo was often absent doing "paperwork." After some time, the pressure of the responsibilities of a Staff Sergeant got to Jack's head. He tried to run away, hiding in a crate bound for Earth. He was discovered on Earth and enlisted in the Fleet, again being assigned to the Audie Murphy. He was not cut out for the Fleet Life, and Cpt. Thomas E. Hargreves, long time friend and mentor of young Jack Furie, offered him the chance to transfer back to the 77th Sabretooths as a Sergeant. He took the chance, knowing he would not progress in Fleet (his SCT scores were atrocious). After spending time as a Sergeant, he was selected to go to TFMA New Sandhurst to earn a commission as an officer. He graduated from the Academy as a Lieutenant and became a platoon commander with the 88th division for a short time. '88th Mobile Infantry Battalion' His exploits with the 88th as a young officer were very unsuccessful. They were posted to the war-torn metropolis of Bakakaka, trying to defend it from numerous Skinnie invaders. The CO of the 88th, Major Harold Winslow, was killed shortly after the division landed, along so was Captain Jerry Sienfold, the second in command. Jack Furie was the highest-ranking officer, and took charge. His entire platoon was killed, as well as the rest of the company. He hid in bombed out building for weeks, until he was finally rescued by his old buddies on the Audie Murphy. '77th "Furie's Fruits" Mechanized Infantry Battalion ' Shortly after returning from Bakakaka, he was posted back to the Audie Murphy as a platoon commander. He led the platoon "Furie's Fruits." He was later promoted to Captain and posted at Camp Mingerlinger, in charge of training the new recruits. He requested a transfer back into a combat unit, and was posted to the Audie Murphy's 77th Sabretooths again, this time as Commanding Officer of the Sabretooths company. His ability to lead was tested immediately, as he had to prepare the company for Operation Blue Eagle. He managed to prepare them sufficiently and was reported by the Military Intelligence observers to be a very able and confident commander during the preparation stages of the Operation. Captain Furie led the Fruits with tremendous success all throughout the operation, again proving that he deserved his position. Jack was regarded by most as a competent and respectable commander. He excelled in leading the company on combat operations, but his weaknesses lay in running the company off the field. He had difficulties keeping up with paperwork and controlling his subordinates when not in the field. There were a few incidents, the most notable being the love triangle bullshit that ended in murder. His career as an officer was relatively short. His high mission success rate was tarnished by serveral incidents including Bakakaka, Operation Firestorm and the Love Triangle/Murder incident. '557th "EC" Mobile Infantry Battalion' After the 77th was disbanded due to shortage of replacements, Jack was called to the AIB to be evaluated. He was deemed unfit to hold a commission in the Mobile Infantry and demoted to the rank of Private to serve out the rest of his contract as an Other Rank. Jack transferred to the 557th 'EC' Mobile Infantry, quickly promoted to Corporal, and then Sergeant shortly after that. He served with distinction until taking shore leave with October Sylvestry; his fiance. He returned to the 112th as a married man and Sergeant over a year later, taking brief command of the FRUITS squad. This didn't last, however, and he was demoted due to an incident involving a fleet cadet. He was demoted to Corporal and placed in Sergeant Ariel Shawl's squad, where he served until being demoted again for reasons still unclear to his day. '112th "Hudson's Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion ' Following his demotion from Corporal, he attempted a medical discharge by falsely claiming a mental illness. He managed to get off of the ship, but was not discharged and instead assigned to a reserve battallion as a physical training instructor. He was selected to attend OCS for a third time, where he re-earned his commission and was appointed Captain at Headquarters. He coasted through life in headquarters. His duties consisted of mostly paperwork and the management of a non-combat unit. Much to his dismay, Jack was put in command of a rifle company for the third time in his career. He became the Officer in Command of A-Company, 112th Battalion. Some of Jack's old friends noted that he wasn't the same commander that he used to be. He has traded his no-nonsense, gung-ho approach to leadership for a more relaxed and casual demeanour. In part due to many exhausting years of experience, and in part due to his longing to be with his family, Jack struggles to serve the Federation with the same fervour he showed in his earlier days. Very much a realist, he often puts the lives of his men and the objective before any moral consequences to his orders. Despite straying from the path of stoicism that led him to success as a leader, his company was managed well, and had few incidents to speak of. With very few friends to turn to so late in his career, Jack became reserved and cynical. He has been drained of the romantic idealism that influenced him in his early days as an officer of the Federation. After the 112th "Hudson's Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion was reformed into the 112th "Wittman's Warriors" Mobile Infantry Battalion, Jack returned home with full citizenship. Awards * Federal Defense Medal * Good Conduct Ribbon * Citizenship Ribbon * Purple Heart (1 Silver*, 1 Bronze*) * Prisoner of War Ribbon * Mobile Infantry Service Ribbon * Mobile Infantry Service Medal * Mobile Infantry Distinguished Service Medal * Operation Firestorm Ribbon * Operation Blue Eagle Ribbon Furie